Running Away
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Meet teenaged Johnny, with his parents he has a pretty good life, his best friend, Jem however, does not. he wishes he could give her a better world. see what made Johnny go insane, in this sweet tale of friendship in Running Away. rated T for violence!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**given that Johnny C.'s past is a pretty much mystery I've decided to create this; it's probably not much different from anyone else's window into Johnny's past but, I'd like to think that it is. Anyway yes I am inserting myself into it again, as Jem F. mainly because I couldn't think of a better name for my Oc. Forgive me; any way I hope you all like this. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Johnny awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, he lazily rolled over to turn off the random noise coming to the radio station it was preset to. He looked over at the clock; 6:45.

"Oh my God, I'm late!" he shouted shooting up from his bed and instantly waking up. He quickly got dressed; wearing a striped shirt with the words 'this is my back' printed on the back a pair of black jeans and a pair of knee high steel toed boots.

"Man she is not going to be happy with me if I don't hurry up." Johnny said running a comb through his blue-black hair and brushing his teeth. He grabbed his back pack and ran downstairs to see a short blue and purple haired girl sitting in his kitchen sipping on tea with a black haired young woman.

"Goood morning Nny, I see you just woke up." She said sweetly, waving at the young Johnny; Jem was the same age—maybe a few months younger than Johnny; wearing rose tinted glasses and a black Lolita styled dress, she was Johnny's one and only friend, and he was hers.

"Mornin' Jem." He mumbled. "You weren't waiting long were ya?"

"Nah I just got here; right Misses C.?" Jem said looking over at the black haired woman.

"Yep, d'you want some breakfast Johnny?" Johnny's mother said Johnny shook his head.

"No time mom; We're late!" he said grabbing Jem by the arm and running out the door.

"Jeeze Nny, you're a junior in high school and you still wake up late, what am I gonna do with you?" Jem laughed as Johnny and she ran to school.

"I dunno; move in and wake me up every day?" Johnny joked the two friends laughed, as they made their way to school.

~0~

Once at school the two friends stopped at the doors. Jem held up her bag and began digging through it. Johnny looked over at his short out of place friend.

"What's the topic today Jemmie?" he asked, Jem took out a small soap box labeled; Jem's box and grinned.

"It's gonna start with unfair favorites in the classroom and I figured I'd go from their." She said, setting the box down and jumping up on top of it.

"Knock 'em dead." Johnny said laughing, Jem gave him the thumbs up and grinned.

"Not without your help of course." She said handing Johnny flyers to hand out. She then turned to the rest of the student body, pushing her glasses back into place before she shouted.

"*Classroom favorites! Teacher's pets! Aren't we sick of it all?" she began, the students paused and turned to her. some gave her weird looks, others groaned, and others just plain out ignored her.

"Teacher's and adults talk about how they like equality, I say bullshit! If they favored that then they would treat everyone with the same respect!" Jem continued. As she spoke Johnny handed out flyers about the stuff Jem was talking about.

"Don't you get sick and tired of working your ass off only to find out someone who slacks off gets the credit?" Jem went on.

"Oh shut up Jem!" a girl shouted. Jem looked over to her left her glasses glaring from the sun, as she stared over at a pair of jocks and cheerleaders hanging around at a table by a tree nearby.

"Ah Julie, a fine example for someone who relies on being teacher's pet to get her good grades!" Jem said pointing over to the blonde haired cheerleader. "How does it feel knowing that you'll just end up sucking on the metaphorical cock of society to get by?"

The blonde girl narrowed her eyes, at Jem and Johnny. Her friends whispering behind her.

"Does she know about your date with Billy?" one of her friends whispered. The girl, Julie, seethed.

"Well at least I'm not a blue haired freak like you!" she shouted, the people around them laughed. Jem only cocked her head and grinned.

"Ah yes, that word; Freaky, like many words thrown at me and my friend; freaky, loser, creep, no-lives" she hesitated with the last word, "And 'wacky.' All been thrown but do you even know what these terms even mean?"

Johnny cocked an eyebrow, where was she going with this? Was he going to have to stop her again? Suddenly someone threw a fast food cup at Jem. Milkshake spilling all over her, the students began laughing.

"Wow Jem, guess I'm not the only one who thinks you need a little color!" Julie shouted. Jem seethed, whipping off some of the cold milky liquid from her glasses.

"Jem?" Johnny started, Jem said nothing.

"C'mon, or we'll be late for class." She said, then grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom.

**First chapter, it wasn't much of one but it's a start. Tell me what you think of it. if it doesn't go over too well I'll just get rid of the entire thing all together. Oh and (*) if you go to my deviantart page (Jem-Fukuyama) you will see my 'drawn' life personality, I'm usually just complaining about originality and stuff like that but you should still check it out. If you want, I can't force you after all. FUKUYAMA OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't know if anyone liked my last chapter because I didn't wait for the reviews in order to start on this next chapter. If you do like it I'm glad. XD really! Anyway you don't wanna hear(read) this, so ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"How you keep doing that is beyond me Jem." Johnny said, the two were in the girl's restroom, the one no one ever really went in because Jem was forever band from going to the ones the cheerleaders went to. Jem was inside one of the stalls, changing out of her milkshaked clothes into a new outfit.

"The world is a cruel one; if I can at least do some good by pointing out its flaws maybe someone will do something about it." she said, slipping on a long black and red stripped dress. It had long sleeves on it, which she had made much longer so they covered her hands. She stepped out of the stall and walked over to the sink. "Yaknow?"

"I guess, but you keep getting bullied for it." Johnny answered. Jem shrugged.

"Meh, better than what I get at home yaknow. I'd rather have a milkshake be thrown at me, rather than a flat iron." She said rinsing off her hair and the Lolita dress. Johnny looked at the ground; it was true, Jem had a hard home life. Her father left them when before Jem was born, and her mother resented her for it. More times than he could count Jem would run off from home and climb into his room from his window to get away from her.

"But that's not the point here. We should just be happy people actually heard us right?" Jem asked Johnny nodded.

"Yeah, that's true. Yaknow I think we actually got a bit of a crowd this time." He said, Jem grinned.

"We should probably get goin' before we're late…again." She said grabbing Johnny and running off to first period.

~0~

"Johnny C., Jem F., you two are late." A scary looking old woman in a black dress and glasses said*, "Have you a good explanation?"

"Uh, Milkshake hair?" Jem said, shrugging. Johnny nodded, the woman cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright fine, I'll let it slide this time; but next time I'll send you to detention for a year." She said, Johnny and Jem nodded.

"Gotcha Miss B." they said, then took their seats in the back of the room.

"Miss B. can be really scary huh?" Jem said grinning.

"Yeah, let's try not to be late next time." Johnny commented, Jem giggled.

"Guess I'd better start waking you up earlier then." She said. Johnny's shoulders fell.

"That's just cruel Jemmie." He said, giving her a scared look. Jem giggled again, then went back to looking at the board along with the rest of the class.

The class went by pretty quick, and for once no one bothered them or commented to the whole class about what they looked like or how they were late for class. By the time they knew it the school bell rang for lunch and everyone evacuated to the cafeteria.

"You bring your lunch today Nny?" Jem asked. Johnny looked through his bag, and found his lunch bag.

"Yup! Mom must have put in my bag for me." he said.

"Jeeze you're like a little kid Nny." Jem laughed, "Letting your mom put your lunch in your bag."

"Least I don't look like one." Johnny teased, Jem puffed out her cheeks.

"You're just jealous cause I'm cute." She said, there was a long pause between them, then they burst out into laughter.

"Come on, or we won't get a table and we'll have to sit on the floor again." Jem then said as they ran off to the cafeteria.

"So Jem, you going to that dance thing?" Johnny asked as they passed a poster for the spring dance. Jem narrowed her eye and looked up at him.

"Why would I go to something like that?" she asked Johnny looked down at his shoes nervously.

"Well, you could be inspiring new minds; since people will be bringing dates from other schools." He said, blushing slightly. He looked over to his shorter friend and could see the wheels of her mind turning.

"That's a splendid idea Nny!" she said, "Say how's your art coming along? Got anything new?"

"Not really…" he said, lying, he had a comic book he was making but he wasn't ready to tell her about it.

"Well looky here, it's the She-male and the short little freak that hangs out with him." Called out a male voice in front of them, it was butch; a Football player that loved to bug the two of them. Jem and Johnny stopped, they were just down the hall from him and the cafeteria.

"Who do you think he's calling She-male, you or me?" Jem asked, joking though her monotone face didn't show it. Johnny grinned.

"Probably you flatsy." Johnny laughed.

"Nah I think you're the one." Jem poked back.

"Hey, freak; how'd you like your milkshake shower?" Butch said.

"Huh whattaya know? You were right." Johnny said, Jem grinned pushing her glasses back into place on her face.

"Pay up."  
>"We didn't bet."<p>

"Damn."

The two walked down the hall until they met with Butch; where Jem looked up at the fairly large man.

"Well, my large, and by large I do mean _**fat**_ classmate; I will say I wasn't expecting a milkshake." She said a bit smugly. Butch grit his teeth and grabbed Jem by the shirt collar pulling her off her feet.

"Hey! Put me down Neanderthal!" she shouted, Johnny tried to pull Jem out of his grasp.

"C'mon Butch, we just want to go to lunch; leave her alone." He said, Butch glared at Jem, then pushed Johnny to the ground.

"Shut up queer this's got nuthin to do with ya. Just me and the little freak." He said, still holding onto Jem, the hem of her long dress shirt touching the ground slightly. She looked over to Johnny.

"Is this about the Fat thing? In some cultures being fat is a sign of being well fed and healthy." She said a bit nervously. Butch wasn't buying it; he raised up his large fist, Jem stared at it wide eyed.

"You wouldn't hit girl would ya? Or a person with glasses would ya?" she asked smirking a bit, sadly Butch _**was **_the type to hit a person regardless of gender or eyewear. He pulled his fist back and nailed Jem in the face, knocking her tinted glasses to the ground. He Let Jem hang there, wide eyed and now with a bloody lip. Johnny stared at Jem jaw agape.

"Teach you to call me fat." He grumbled as he dropped Jem and se fell to the floor landing on her back and walked off. Johnny grabbed her glasses and ran over to her.

"Jem, Oh my god are you ok?" he asked frantic. Jem sat up, her eyes were glazed over, Johnny grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her.

"Jem, Jem? Answer me." He said, Jem shook her head and looked over at Johnny.

"What was that Nny?" she said, then winced holding her jaw, she wiped the blood from her lip. "Ow, the guy could have gone a bit easier." Johnny laughed relieved his only friend was knocked into a coma.

"Well that's what you get for using big words in front of an idiot like Butch." He said putting Jem's glasses back on her face. Jem smirked, wincing again.

"Something tells me you're not going to be talking much the rest of the day." Johnny said helping her stand.

"You kidding? This isn't gonna stop me!" she said grinning, a tear ran down her face from the pain. Johnny laughed again.

"Of course not Jem."

**Chapter two finished! So what do you think so far? I'm going to try to make this story short so I'm not working on it forever like everything else I've started XP being me sucks. Haha anyway tell me what you think. FUKUYAMA OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Last chapter Johnny and Jem walked to lunch only to find a moronic meathead Butch blocking their path. He then decided to pick a fight with Jem, teasing her about her hair, when Jem decided to pick back, only resulting in a sore jaw and bloody lip. Now see what'll happen in this chapter on their way home from school. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"How's your jaw feeling ya?" Johnny asked, Jem stuck out her tongue.

"Hurts like a friggin bitch." She said then laughed, wincing again. The two were now walking home, well Johnny was walking home, Jem was trying to buy as much time before she went home.

"So, about that dance..?" Johnny asked nervously.

"Yeah I think I might go, maybe I can change the minds of the sad little sheep, and keep them from the slaughter." Jem said running ahead and turning to face him, Johnny sighed then laughed.

"Knock em dead I suppose." He said, Jem stuck out her tongue and winked.

"Not without you naturally." She said, repeating the same lines from that morning. Johnny smiled and ran to catch up with her.

"Naturally." He said, they were only one block from their houses when a convertible pulled up; Julie and Butch riding inside, they stopped when they spotted the two.

"Ew, freak love." Julie said obnoxiously loud. The two turned; Johnny blushed, Jem just cocked an eyebrow.

"Yaknow it's really bad when you result to insulting yourself in front of people. You must have some self-esteem issues." She said, Julie glared.

"You Wacky little bitch! I'm talking about _you_." she shouted. "What kind of girl dyes their hair that color?"

"It's this new thing called individuality you should try it sometime." Jem spat back. Julie grinned snidely.

"Better run home to that alcoholic mother of yours, I hear it's time for your daily beating." She said, catching Jem by surprise. She then flipped Jem off and sped off so she wouldn't have to deal with whatever throwback Jem came up with. Jem just stared after them lost in a haze, until Johnny put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jem you ok?" he asked, Jem shook her head.

"Uhm what?" she asked, looking up at her tall friend. Johnny gave her a worried look.

"That was low even for that cheerleading bitch." He said, Jem gave him a hard stare.

"Feh, she's just another sheep, a mind of the mundane." She said "Her insults are like…are like…"

"Right, I get it." Johnny said interrupting her so she wouldn't have to strain her already raw nerves.

"Yeah…hey you ready for that test in first period tomorrow?" she asked, changing the subject Johnny slouched.

"Man, I forgot all about that. Why Jem? Why?" he said, Jem laughed. "Can you help me study?"

"Wish I could but I really should get home; got a ton of chores to do I'm sure." Jem answered, and then began walking again.

"Man, you're lucky, you don't need to study and you get A's." Johnny said, Jem giggled.

"I study, I just don't study as much; hooray for the photographic memory." She said, "So you better study hard kay Nny?"

"Hey I've been meanin' to ask you, you've been calling me that nickname for a long time." Johnny said, pointing out the fact that Jem called him 'Nny.' She started calling him that since they met in kindergarten. The memory flooded back to Johnny's mind; a smaller version of Jem grinning, a tooth missing from her mouth, and Johnny still kind of tall his hair still messy. Jem had walked up to him one day and just pointed at him grinning, she had then said 'From now on; your name is Nny, ok?' and that was the start of their friendship.

"Well the way I figured it every other person named Johnny, went by John, Johnny, or Jonathon." Jem explained, "So why not 'Nny.' Plus 'Johnny' is just too long of a name."

"You're so lazy Jem." Johnny said, gently pushing Jem. They both laughed, until they finally made it to Jem's house. She lived two or three houses down from Johnny, once seeing it they paused.

"You wanna stay at my house for a while?" Johnny asked. Jem stared at her house and shook her head.

"I already told you; I have a tone of chores to do." She said, Johnny bit his lip then moved in front of Jem, looked down at her.

"What difference will one day make? You know she's just going to hurt you again!" he shouted, Jem looked up at him and smiled.

"She's still my mother, I can't just leave her there alone." She said then walked around him to get to her front gate. "You be sure to study got me?"

"Right." Johnny answered as he watched his best friend walk down her path into the house where her demon monster lived. He sighed and then went on to his house.

~0~

Johnny was busy studying for his upcoming test when he heard the window to his room opened up. He looked over and saw Jem sitting in the windowsill, she looked over at him.

"I see you're studying, that's good." She said giggling. Johnny smirked.

"nice to see you too." He said, Jem smirked back. Johnny then got up and walked over to her, it was then he noticed Jem had a bruise around her neck. He looked at her with concern.

"Jem what happened?" he asked, a bit panicked. Jem covered her neck with her hand.

"I fell." She said, Johnny looked at her, he then grabbed her dragging her into his room, and hugged her.

"Why do you lie like that? She's not worth protecting." He said, Jem stood up straight and gave him a look.

"It's fine Nny ok?" she asked, then turned to his desk and sighed, "I see you haven't gotten far." she said changing the subject, Johnny bit his lip again; this always happened, he would ask Jem about her bruises and she would lie, then when he pushed the subject she's change topic. He wanted to yell at Jem for being so damned stubborn, for not asking for help when she needed it, but instead he just smiled.

"Yeah no not really." He said instead walking over and pushing his chair over to Jem. Who sat down and grabbed his book.

"Have no fear! Jem F. is here!" she said, giggling. Johnny smiled, as much as he hated Jem for being stubborn he also envied how she could still find a way to do good; like getting straight A's and working hard, rather than becoming a delinquent and dropping out of school, and despite all the torment and pain she went through from students and home life she still smiled. On that night Johnny vowed to himself; one day, he was going to take Jem and run away, to give her a better life, where she wouldn't have to worry and she would be genuinely be happy.

**Chapter 3 done and done! So Johnny has decided to try and make Jem happy. Anyone else see the mild romance I have in here? If not then wow either I need to step it up or your blind! Haha tell me what you think so far in your reviews. FUKUYAMA OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**In the last chapter you saw how Johnny got his Nickname 'Nny' and you saw him make a silent vow to himself. In this chapter things will start heating up, probably, I'm actually not sure yet haha I do this on the fly yaknow? Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

That night Jem stayed over; Johnny's mom would understand. She knew what went on in that house, though she could do nothing about it since Jem never complained or said anything. The next morning Johnny woke up before Jem. He looked over seeing Jem curled up in a ball on his bed. He had given her the bed, even though she had said she'd rather just sleep on the floor.

"Hey, Jem wake up." He said nudging her, she rolled over.

"I am awake, now let me sleep." She grumbled, her eyes still closed, Johnny laughed.

"C'mon, if we don't get up now you won't be able to shout from your soap box." He said Jem opened one eye.

"I can't anyway, remember? I didn't get a chance to find anything." She said, Johnny stuck his tongue out.

"I'm sure you'll think of something; how bout how the school budget?" he thought Jem sat up.

"I've done that; meh, if we skip a day ain't like anyone's gonna notice." She said getting off Johnny's bed, running a hand through her bed head.

"I guess not, hey you still thinkin' of goin' to that dance?" Johnny asked. Jem looked back at him and gave him a blank stare.

"You've been really pressing that topic lately. What's up?" she asked putting her glasses back on. Johnny looked away, blushing a bit.

"I just wanna make sure, s-so that I can be ready for whatever you have planned." He mumbled hugging his pillow. Jem pursed her lips.

"I see…well yeah I might." She said, then grabbed Nny by the arm. "You got any clothes I can borrow?"

Johnny nodded then walked over to his dresser grabbing a Black T-shirt that had 'Z?' on the front. He handed it to Jem, she grinned then pushed Johnny out of his room.

"Hey!" he said.

"'Hey'" she repeated, "C'mon I'm changing; I know I may not look the part but I am still a girl. boobs an all. Outies!"

Johnny blushed as his small friend pushed him out of his room and shut the door. He then walked over to the bathroom, to brush his hair and teeth. Jem then walked out, wearing his shirt which was big enough to be a mini-dress on her. A pair of black knee-high socks she was wearing the night before, and a pair of black shorts.

"Hey Nny, let's go to the 24/7 store? I crave cherry brainfreezy." She said grinning. Johnny stuck out his tongue.

"How can you drink that crap?" he asked, Jem puffed out her cheeks.

"It's good." She said, "Now come on if we leave now we can make it and not be late."

~0~

"I still don't see how you can drink that frozen sugar." Johnny said as Jem gulped down her cherry freezie.

"Sugar is food for the soul, n since I lack one I need to eat as much as I can to get one." She said, Johnny sighed.

"That's a poor excuse." He said.

"This coming from the guy that thinks of every excuse in the book when he doesn't study." Jem said sucking up the last bit of frozen sugary red colored water.

"Hey I studied last night!" Johnny shouted gently pushing Jem. She grinned.

"I know! First time for everything!" she said with enthusiasm. Johnny stuck his tongue out at her making Jem laugh.

"C'mon you know how Miss B. gets when we're late." He said.

~0~

"Well if it isn't the little freak with no chest." Julie said as Jem walked by. Jem tried to ignore the cheerleader and was doing good until Julie stuck her foot out as Jem passed tripping her and knocking her glasses off.

"What's your deal Julie? What'd Jem ever do to you?" Johnny shouted, helping Jem up. Jem shook her head, that hurt. Julia looked down at the two.

"You mean besides being a freaky little creep? Or having that creepy demeanor? Or better yet her disgusting crush she's had on me since grade school?" she said scrunching her nose at them, Jem turned glaring.

"Yaknow I am so sick and tired of you always saying I have a crush on you! I don't! I'm not even gay!" she shouted, not that it mattered, Julie just huffed, then noticed Jem was wearing Johnny's shirt.

"Oh my, what's this?" she said, looking down at Jem, "Isn't that little Johnny's shirt?"

"Yeah what of it?" Johnny asked, Jem's eyes went wide, at the realization of what she was about to say.

"Jem's been slumming it with Johnny C.!" Julie shouted, "This explains so much."

"What are you talking about? Jem and I haven't done anything like that." Johnny shouted, Jem grabbed onto his sleeve her expression was unreadable.

"Just shut up Johnny…it's only going to get worse." She said. Johnny looked down at her, Jem _never_ used his real name unless she was serious.

"This explains why you've been able to get such nice clothes since your mother obviously doesn't do anything." Julie said, "So how much does she charge you or do you get a special discount since you're her friend?"

Jem couldn't take it anymore, she ran off Johnny went to stop run after her, but was stopped by Miss B.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" she asked, grabbing Johnny by the ear and dragging him off to her class room. "We have a test that'll count for more than half your grade."

"But Jem…"

"Can take her test when she gets here tomorrow."

**Chapter 4 over and done with. What do you think? This is the part where things are going to get more interesting XD. This is fukuyama signing off! Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**LAST CHAPTER Julie the ultimate queen of cheerleading evil accused Jem of selling herself. Of course she was just being high queen of bitchyness when doing this however the traum hof being accused made Jem flee school grounds. What happens next? Find out here. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The next day Jem didn't come to school. Johnny was left to face the king and queen of high school evil alone. He was more worried however about Jem; she hadn't spoken to him since the incident. Had her mother found out and finally killed her?

"Hey puss, where's yours your hooker friend?" Julie cooed, Johnny glared.

"That was cruel what you did to Jem and you know it!" he shouted. Julie shrugged.

"Like I care! The bitch gets what she deserves! She's lucky I didn't get her mother involved." She said snidely, "I would have paid to see her get her ass beaten by the old hag."

Johnny wanted to say so many things at that moment, but then shook his head. No, Jem wouldn't want him landing in the same boat as her. So he sighed and went on to class.

"Oh that reminds me when you see her next tell the little slut face I've got a client for her. My brother just loves those little girl types." Julie shouted after him Johnny took a deep breath and calmed himself before he said something he regretted.

The rest of the school day went by so slowly, Miss B. ragging on and on about future doom to the economy some crazy kid with glasses babbling about how the new transfer student was the devil.* Johnny sighed, he wished it was just time to go home. He worried about his friend, was she still ok? Where was she? Had her mother found out about the rumor?

"Johnny C. don't just sit there like the blabbering idiot we all know you are; this is a group discussion." Miss B. said, Johnny sat up, with Jem not there he was lost in class.

~0~

After school Johnny ran all the way home, he even ignored the snarky comments from Julie and butch as they drove by. All that was on his mind was hoping that Jem was ok. He finally made it to his neighborhood when he saw Jem sitting on her front porch; her head down in her hands.

"Jem!" he shouted running up. Jem looked up; she grinned.

"Yaknow I never realized how long the school day was till I took this day off." She said, Johnny sighed.

"Jem why didn't you show up for school today?" he asked, Jem stood.

"I had a lot of stuff to do. How was the test?" she said, Johnny looked down at his friend noticing the several bruises on her face.

"I just barely passed, thanks to you." he said with a sigh, Jem grinned.

"I knew you would, see you should study more often." She said, looking up through her rose colored glasses.

"So how was school without me? miss B give ya a hard time?" she asked, Johnny nodded.

"Jem I know what Julie's done was bad but…" he started only to have Jem put her hand up to cut him off.

"It's all water under the bridge Nny, I only left to get my head cleared yaknow?" she explained. Johnny pouted, he knew Jem too well to know that was the only reason.

"How'd she find out?" he asked referring to Jem's mother. Jem said nothing.

"School called said I wasn't there, she didn't care that I wasn't goin' just mad that I hid the booze." She said, "But besides that, come on show me; I wanna know what homework I missed today."

"You and homework I swear; alright but only if you stay over tonight." Johnny said. Jem huffed, then smiled.

"Yeah yeah ok, but this time I'm gonna bring my own clothes over." She said Johnny nodded. Neither of them wanted to have that kind of mishap happen again.

"Ok, then we can head to the 24/7 store for some snacks." Johnny said, Jem nodded.

~0~

As they walked down the street to the store—since neither one of them had their license to drive—they chatted, mostly about what Jem had missed that day and how she was going to make up the test from yesterday. They made it to the 24/7 and noted a few people from school talking to each other, when they spotted the two they paused. They were a group of boys no doubt from some sort of sports team, or just meat heads in general. One of them walked up to the two, well more Jem.

"Hey…uhm Jem was it?" the boy asked, Jem cocked an eyebrow behind her rose colored glasses.

"Yeah…why?" she asked cautiously. The boy looked back at the others behind him who were snickering, he looked back at her smiling. Immediately Johnny knew something was up, however he was too late to react.

"How much would it cost to you know…or do you charge by the hour." He asked, Johnny didn't have to see her face to know Jem had gone wide eyed. He moved in between the two.

"Leave her alone, that's just some stupid rumor that Julie made up! None of that's true!" he shouted, the guy narrowed his eyes at him.

"Move outta the way loser, I'm not talking to you." He growled, "Hey where are you going?"

Johnny looked back to see Jem had already walked inside, he glared at the guy who had publicly humiliated her.

"You people are real jerks. You know that Julie's just trying to stir up trouble!" he shouted, the guy stopped laughing and glared at Johnny along with the others who were behind him.

"You say something punk? Move outta my way before I kick your emo butt." He said, his buddies walking up behind him. Johnny, whilst panicking out of his mind, didn't move.

"Y-you leave Jem alone!" he shouted. The guys began to crowed him, even if Johnny wanted to he couldn't leave.

"What're you gonna do if we don't? You think you could take on any of us?" the guy said in a dark tone. Johnny bit his lip, what could he do? His best friend was being tormented and he couldn't do a thing.

"I'm not going to let you testo-jerks touch her. She's not like that, so lay off her meat heads!" he shouted. The guy glared, then punched Johnny in the face. Soon the others guys ganged up on him beating him to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Jem shouted she hadn't realized Johnny wasn't behind her until looked back and saw him. She regretted not noticing sooner.

"Oh well it's about time; now come on I need a price, I gotta friend that'd just love to see you as a birthday gift." The guy said, Johnny looked up at Jem, he knew he must have looked pretty bad. Jem bit her lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood.

"I'm not for sale! Now leave me alone!" she shrieked, it was then that a clerk from inside finally noticed the commotion and ran out.

"Alright what's goin' on here?" he shouted towering over Jem. The guys all retracted and soon took off.

"Whatever, we'll continue this later!" the guy shouted as he and the others ran off. Jem ran to Johnny helping up.

"Johnny you're such an idiot, why didn't you just leave it alone." She said her voice cracking. Johnny stood holing himself up by the help of Jem.

"They were tormenting you; I couldn't let that slide." He said, then looked to the clerk.

"Thanks for your help." He said, the clerk shook his head.

"Forget it; just buy your stuff and git." He said, walking back inside, "I don't need punks like you making trouble in front of the store."

"Let's just go back to your house Nny. You're mom's gonna have a cow when she sees that shiner." Jem said, Johnny nodded; he may not have been able to fight back, but at least he tried.

**People can be really mean; especially preppy rich kids, of course not all of them are, there are a few nice people. And some poor kids can be really bratty too. Anyhow review please n_n.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

**Reviews make me happy. However a lot of people are commenting on Johnny's lack of action; this story is about his past before he went all psycho and homicidal(like we love him to be) you have to give it time; soon young grasshoppers and you will have your Johnny C.! until then I beg you to be patient; I love the reviews though, XD. Keep em comin'! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Jem; are you sure you're alright?" Johnny asked, leaning on the door to the bathroom; Jem had finished her shower and was now changing clothes. There was a pause.

"Of course Nny. You don't need to worry so much." Jem said, Johnny sighed; why he expected her to be honest now was beyond him.

"Why was she mad this time?" he asked, another pause.

"That stupid rumor got to her; I bet that stupid whore Julie is just loving this." Jem scoffed. Johnny frowned, clenching his fist again and reopening the wound he had made last time.

'If it weren't for that stupid cheerleader; I wish someone would just saw her legs off. See how she gets around then.' He thought, then he shook himself. That was gruesome, since when did he ever think like that?

"You ok Johnny?" Jem asked, it was then that Johnny realized she was standing over him—well not really over they were about the same height when he was sitting—Johnny nodded.

"You made over what happened?" She asked somberly. Johnny cocked an eyebrow.

"You're bleeding." She said, pointing out the blood on his shirt and on his hand. Johnny looked down at it and shook his head whipping the blood on his shirt again.

"It's fine; I'm more worried about you right now." He said, Jem shrugged, looking at him through her crack glasses.

"I think I'm gonna need new glasses." She mumbled changing the subject.

"Why do you do that?" Johnny asked, Jem looked up.

"Do what?"

"Change the subject like that; every time I say something about being worried you change the subject." Johnny said, Jem smirked running her hand through his hair.

"He's more perspective that he looks folks." She laughed, then stepped out from behind him into the hallway.

"Man I'm glad it's Saturday the last thing I need is some harlot commenting on this morning." She said turning away from him and stretching.

"Stop that!" Johnny shouted. Jem didn't turn around.

"It's what I do Johnny; you need to just let it go." She said, then turned and grinned, "Besides I'm not as frail as I look."

Johnny was quiet for a minute, then there was a sound from downstairs.

"I'm home from my week long business trip!" Mr. C shouted from downstairs (lame yes; but I needed to bring him at some point.)

"Oh there's your dad; you'd better go welcome him home." Jem said, Johnny stood, saying nothing and went down stairs.

"There's my boy." Mr. C. said ruffling Johnny's hair. Johnny groaned.

"You realize I'm seventeen right?" he said curtly, his father laughed.

"Oh Honey; a lot has happened this week, and we have an unexpected guest." Mrs. C said, Mr. C cocked an eyebrow.

"Jem's staying with us for a while." Johnny said, Mr. C paused and Johnny immediately frowned; his father didn't really like Jem that much.

"Honey you know that girl is nothing but trouble." He said. Johnny crossed his arms over his chest, staying quiet.

"But dear; her mother kicked her out of her house. We couldn't just leave her." Mrs. C pressed, Mr. C shook his head.

"So what? That woman kicks her out every other weekend; what makes this time any different?" he asked, Johnny felt his blood boil. His father knew what went on in Jem's house; he was a social worker, he knew the signs. Yet here he was avoiding someone who actually needed his help.

"The difference is Jem's my best friend!" he shouted.

"Johnny, I realize you like her but girls like Jem cause nothing but trouble." Mr. C said.

"Honey stop that." Mrs. C. said.

"No, it's time he faced reality." Mr. C said, "You may like her now; but trust me son, she's going down a bad road; we need to leave her be."

"I can't believe you! You're a social worker; you take kids out of homes not even half as bad as Jem's and here you are ignoring someone who's our neighbor! And my best friend, my _only_ friend!" Johnny shouted.

"You'll make other friends; what about that Butch boy from school?" Mr. C asked, Johnny shut his mouth and shook his head. Knowing that talking to his father was not going to help anything. He walk away back upstairs to his room.

"That wasn't right and you know it." Mrs. C. said, "She's staying."

~0~

Upstairs Johnny stomped to his room, opening the door to see Jem, laying on his bed looking at one of his sketch books. She looked up at Johnny and smiled.

"Well, I'm liking your sketches; some of these are kinda graphic though don't you think?" she asked, Johnny said nothing.

"I know you heard all that." He said sitting on the edge of his bed. "You can admit to it."

Jem closed the sketch book and crawled back over to him.

"I did, but what's the sense of getting mad or sad over it? I already knew Mr. C didn't like me. Even before he admitted that." She said. Johnny looked down at his friend from the corner of his eye.

"But you can have an opinion, some kind of emotion toward it." He said, Jem shrugged.

"Why bother? I can't change it; as long as I am me he's always gonna have that opinion toward me." She explained.

"But if he could only see the good person you are; how smart you are and stuff…" Johnny thought aloud. Jem rolled over onto her back to where she was upside down.

"Meh; it's really no big deal." She said, "Now, back to the sketch pad; you've got some darkness in that lost soul of yours emo boy."

"Hey; I'm not emo." He said Jem laughed.

"I know that; but seriously have you seen these things?" she asked, holding up a sketch book; she had flipped to a page where it had a figure holding the head of another person. Johnny's eyes went wide; he hadn't remembered ever drawing that.

"The date says you drew it the other day, where was your head then?"Jem asked, Johnny shook his head.

"I don't even remember drawing it." He said taking the book, and ripping out the paper. "What's this even mean?"

"I don't know; I don't take psychology." Jem said, "Oh I know!"

Jem did a flip off the bed, then stood up straight; giving a pompous therapist look, adjusting her glasses.

"If my perfect view on the human mind is correct; as it always is since I'm a therapist, and know everything," She mocked, "I believe you have a complex with your size."

They both laughed.

"You really gotta stop doing that!" Johnny laughed. "Your almost convincing."

"Thank you, thank you." Jem said taking a bow, there was a knock at the door to his room, and they both turned to it. The door opened to reveal Mr. C. standing in the door way.

"Oh hello Mr. C, when'd you get back?" Jem asked, sweetly, again pretending she hadn't heard everything that went on. Mr. C. looked down at her.

"Hello Jem." He said, "Johnny can I talk to you, alone."

"No, you can't now get out." Johnny said looking back at his sketch book, and picking up the drawing he had.

"Nny, go ahead. I'm not gonna go anywhere." Jem said, smiling. Johnny looked over at her.

"Actually Jem, don't you think you should be going home by now?" Mr. C asked. Jem froze, and Johnny could already tell she was at a loss for words.

"Mom said she could stay here a while." He said. Mr. C said nothing, just left shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Jem." Johnny said, Jem stayed silent. Johnny wished his father never came home.

~0~

Over the weekend Johnny was at odd ends with his father about Jem. He was constantly wanting to find ways to get him away from her to talk about something. What it was Johnny didn't know, since he avoided him every chance he got. However today was Monday, and Johnny had come down with a fever.

"This…sucks." Johnny mumbled, Jem laughed.

"It's what you get for storming out in the middle of the night without a coat." She said, "Don't worry I'll go to school and get your homework."

"That's ok; I think I'm feeling better." Johnny said, attempted to sit up only to have dizziness greet him as he felt back down.

"Don't try anything Johnny. You're sick, you're staying home today." Mrs. C said, then Mr. C came in.

"Perhaps this will prove some good. I've been meaning to talk to you this weekend but I haven't gotten the chance." He said.

'Cause I won't give you the chance, prick.' Johnny thought, laying his arm over his face.

"This still sucks." He groaned. Jem stood.

"Well I should get going, I missed too much Friday; don't worry Johnny I'll bring back the work that way you don't fall behind." She said, then walked out the room and went to class.

"I'm going to go get you some soup." Mrs. C said, then left to go to the kitchen, Johnny closed his eyes.

"I'm not talking to you." He said, then rolled over in his bed.

"Good, cause I'm the one who's going to be talking." Mr. C said, Johnny groaned.

"Johnny you have to give up on that girl; girls like her never amount to anything." He said, Johnny rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you this for your own good."

"And what do you know about my own good? You don't know Jem; the minute you found out she lived with that woman you've condemned her to being some lowlife." Johnny snapped.

"Now that's not true; I've got ample proof that she's going nowhere with her life." Mr. C. said. "She's protested at school."

"She's trying to open the eyes of the idiots that don't know any better." Johnny mumbled under his breath.

"Her grades are far below average."

"That is not true! Jem gets perfect grades; she likes school. She's always studying!" Johnny growled, then felt a wave of nausea wash over him.

"She's an anti-social person; what kind of employer is going to hire someone who doesn't have people skills?" Mr. C continued, ignoring his son.

"I have no social skills either; you don't condemn me." Johnny said. Mr. C paused.

"You don't get suspected of prostitution now do you?" he said, Johnny shot up in his bed, ignoring the dizziness that followed suit.

"That's just a rumor! Jem would **never** do that!" he shouted, "Get out! You don't know Jem you've never tried to get to know her. Jem's a good person; why can't you just see that? Just get out."

Mr. C paused, then stood up and left the room, leaving Johnny be as he flopped back down on his bed to get some sleep.

~0~

"Aw look at the little Johnny sleeping; how cute." Jem's voice came in a little fuzzy in Johnny's head as he regained consciousness and saw Jem hovering over his bed.

"Oops I guess I woke you up. How are you feeling?" she said, Johnny sat up a bit.

"Better I guess." He said. Jem smiled.

"That's good." She said, then Johnny heard yelling from downstairs.

"What's going on?" he asked, Jem went over to the window and sat on the window sill.

"Nothing for you to worry about Johnny." She said pushing her cracked glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Jem; they're arguing about you aren't they?" Johnny asked. Jem smiled.

"Like I said nothing you need to worry about, Nny." She said, "Oh hey here's the homework you missed, I already did it so just study it ok?"

Johnny nodded, then lay back in his bed.

"Hey Johnny; since you've been pressing this lately, are you even ready for that dance?" Jem asked changing the subject completely.

"You still wanna go?" Johnny asked, he figured she wouldn't want to after what happened with Julie. Jem closed her eye as she leaned against the window.

"Not really; but maybe for once, we can have fun at school." Jem said, then held up two slips of paper. "Besides its too late for you to change your mind now."

"Huh?" Johnny asked, sitting up and seeing the two slips of paper. "Are you sure?"

"Don't make me regret wasting my money." She said with a sigh, then opened one eye and smirked. "If we're lucky no one will even notice us."

"What happened to helping the lambs to the slaughter?" Johnny quizzed. Jem shrugged.

"We've already missed three days, one more won't kill anyone." She said, "Now get to studying."

**Awww so cute! I kinda stole the scene where Jem was watching Johnny sleep from Lucky star. You know the first episode where Kagami is sick and Konata goes to visit her. If you don't know the anime go give it a watch. Love you all review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

**I've really put this story on hiatus haven't I? sorry you guy. I've found other interests—but fear not! I am back and ready for action! I plan on finishing all(most) of my stories that I've abandoned for a while. This one included. Now where did we leave off? Oh yes! Jem had just bought tickets to the school's dance. Let's jump right into it shall we? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Johnny's face turned a slight shade of red as he waited for Jem to come downstairs. It was the day of the dance, a few days before Jem had bought tickets so that they could go. She was still getting ready. Johnny felt ridiculous in the button up shirt and tie he was wearing. He wondered if maybe he should change. After all Jem's mother refused to give Johnny's mother any of Jem's clothes, so she didn't have any sort of dress, and she wasn't really one for skirts unless they were Lolita styled.

"Johnny, I'm telling you now," Mr. C. said as the two waited in the living room. Johnny rolled his eyes, not at all wanting to hear a word his father wanted to say, "I'm letting you go with this girl to your dance, but that doesn't mean you have to be with her. Go find someone else to go out with. Like that nice Julie girl."

"Julie hates Jem." He said. Mr. C shook his head.

"Maybe that's a good thing, why don't you try to hook up with her. a girl like that could really boost your confidence." He said. Johnny rolled his eyes and just didn't say a word.

"Alright you guys, ready to see Jem all dolled up?" Mrs. C asked, as Jem entered the room wearing a light blue dress. It resembled a bit of Alice in wonderland's Through the looking glass dress done by Disney. Of course everything else looked the same. Including her now cracked glasses. Johnny stared, sure he had seen her in Lolita type dresses before but this was different. She looked beautiful. Jem narrowed her eyes.

"I feel ridiculous." She mumbled, "Like a blue doily, thanks again Mrs. C."

"Not a problem, that thing has been collecting dust for three years now." Mrs. C said sweetly. Mr. C. shook his head, "Now you two have fun ok?"

"Will do Mrs. C. see you later." Jem said, then grabbed the still gawking Johnny by the arm and walked out the door, "Come on Nny."

Once outside Johnny shook his head.

"J-Jem, you look—"

"Like something out of a crazy nightmare? I know, but you're mom insisted." Jem interrupted as the duo walked down the streets toward the high school. Johnny shook his head.

"N-no, that's not what I was going to say." He said, Jem shrugged.

"No? oh well, come on, let's hurry up and get this over with huh?" She asked, just then the two heard a loud honking noise behind them. Then Johnny felt Jem grab his hand, he turned red as Julie's convertible rolled up.

"Well isn't this a gross surprise." Julie said, "What are you losers doing here?"

"Giving hope to the mindless fools like yourself." Jem growled, Julie glared.

"I'm surprised your pimp let you out of the house," she hissed, "or are you with a client right now?"

"No but clearly you're out for free." Jem snapped back, Julie's face turned red with anger.

"Whatever, you're a freak." She growled then sped off to park her car. Jem smirked to Johnny.

"Score one for the freak table." She said, Johnny looked down at their hands still together.

"That…was…kind of cool," He said, "But you know Julie's going to have Butch beat you up now right?"

"Hm," She said then tilted her head to the side, as though she were weighing the options of her demise, she then shrugged, "Oh well. Come on, let's have some fun while we can."

Johnny then followed Jem inside, until they were in the gymnasium—where the dance was being held. It was dark only lit by a few hanging string lights made to look like the night sky. It was also decorated in dark blues, purples and black fabric to give in a twilight time feel to it. (Twilight as in time of day. Not the dumb movies.) Johnny looked to Jem who looked about the room.

"Rose tinted glasses must really suck in a dark room." He said with a slight laugh, Jem shrugged.

"I still can't see well with or without them." She said. Johnny blushed, contemplating this next line.

"W-well, I bet if you take them off you'd at least be able to have some kind of an idea of what the gym looks like." He said, Jem looked up at him.

"Oh? Oh?" She asked, then removed her glasses from her face, "Oh! So you're right Nny. This is nice, the dance committee really put blood and soul into this."

"Heart and soul."

"Blood is in the heart." She said with a grin. Johnny bit his lip, this was the first time he had seen Jem without her glasses. Her eyes were a deep blue with flecks of purple. Even in this dark room he could see them even a bit. She scowled.

"You're quiet." She said, then handed him her glasses.

"Huh?"

"This thing doesn't have any pockets." She said snatching at her dress, "Put them in yours so I don't lose them?"

Suddenly a slow song came on, the two got awkwardly quiet for a moment then Johnny held out his hand to her so that she could see it.

"W-wanna dance?" he asked nervously. Jem stared at his hand with a blank look she shrugged.

"Neither of us can dance." She said, but took his hand anyway and went to the dance floor. Nny dipped a bit so that they could dance properly. Since he was two feet taller than she was it was hard for her to put her arms on his shoulders.

"I hate being short." She mumbled, then laughed, "Yaknow if you wanted to see what color my eyes were you could have just asked."

Johnny blushed, thankfully she was blind from not wearing her glasses and the fact that it was dark in the gym. True he wanted to see her eyes, but that wasn't why he had her take off the glasses.

"This is awkward." He mumbled, commenting on the fact that Jem was on her toes and he was bent over so that they could dance. Jem shrugged.

"You wanted to dance," She said with a laugh "It's what happens when your tall like you are, and short like I am."

"Listen Jem," Nny mumbled. Jem looked up at him.

"What's up Nny? Still worried about your dad?" She asked, Johnny shook his head.

"No I'm not worried about that." He said, "It's just that…"

Johnny hesitated, he wanted to tell her so many things, but how? It's not like she recognized things like that. She—in all honesty—was an idiot when it came to that. He began to think back, how long ago did he start liking him? Maybe it was when she first called him Nny. Or maybe it was some time later.

"Hello? Earth to Nny…"Jem's voice said tearing Johnny away from his thoughts. He then noticed that she was no long next to him. "The song's over."

"Oh, right." He mumbled then followed Jem to a table.

"This is so lame," She laughed then looked to Johnny who sat quietly.

"Uhm, J-Jem…." He mumbled quietly. Jem stood and adjusted her glasses.

"Hey hold on a sec kay? I'll be right back." She said, then walked off. As she did Johnny slumped in his seat and sighed. This wasn't going as planned—but at least he was getting the chance to see Jem in a dress, a real dress.

~0~

Jem sighed walking up to the sink regretting getting up before getting her glasses back from Johnny. She hadn't really wanted to come to this stupid dance, but he seemed so eager to be here. As for why, she wasn't fully aware of just yet. Jem hummed a slight tone while she began to wash her hands, out of the reflection of the mirror she saw Julie enter the bathroom.

"Well aren't you a wacky surprise, slut face." She said to Jem as she walked by. Jem's eye ticked in irritation, "I thought you'd be miles away by now. You know because everyone knows your little secret?"

"Not at all Julie," Jem said with a slight smirk, "I mean if you can still live in this town while sucking the cocks of every boy with a varsity letter, why can't I with a silly little rumor."

"Why you wacky little bitch!" Julie shouted grabbing Jem's dress by the collar and ripping the fabric, "Oops, did I do that?"

Jem looked down at the rip, it was big. Mrs. C wasn't going to be happy that it was damaged. Jem sighed, and turned to face the mirror.

"Yaknow Julie, of all your taunts, your name calling, your pathetic ways to try and demean me," She began in a voice edging with anger, "I think the one thing that really sets me off, is that word…that one little itty bitty, five letter word."

"What are you getting at you wacky little bitch?" Julie growled crossing her arms. Suddenly Jem whipped around and grabbed her by the hair.

"I'm so fucking sick of your shit you fucking wannabe Barbie," She growled, "And I've dealt with a lot of shit you've thrown at me, but none of it was any worse than what you've done to me this week."

"What the hell you psycho bitch! Let go!" Julie screamed, Jem smirked.

"Scream all you want, they aren't going to hear you tonight." She said then pulled out a small knife, "Say Julie why don't we go walk outside, get to know each other a little? Waddya say hmmm?"

**So what did you think after a year of not posting. Again I'm sorry for not posting in so long. I hope this made up for it. I really do, please post kindly. Bye!**


	8. Warning this chapter gets graphic

Chapter 9

**Ok last chapter I had to redo—you'll see why later—to fit the story better. Anyhow I hope you all like this chapter. I won't waste your time ONWARD TO THE BATTL FIELD!**

Johnny sat at a table waiting for Jem to come back. She was taking a long time, and he was starting to worry. Then again he had her glasses so, she was probably walking around blind. Johnny sighed, hoping she wouldn't bump into Julie, who knows what would happen if Julie caught her without her glasses. She'd probably eat Jem alive.

"Hey Nny," Jem's voice said behind him. Johnny jumped in surprise and turned to see her standing behind him. She smiled.

"Hey Jem, you find your way ok?" Johnny asked, Jem nodded.

"Oh yeah, not like we haven't roamed these halls before. I know the way with or without my glasses." She said placing her hands on her hips. "However, it's really shitty not being able to see, can I have them back now?"

"Yeah," Johnny said, handing over Jem's rose colored glasses back to her. She took them gratefully and placed them on her face. Johnny looked to her and scowled.

"What's that on your dress?" he asked, Jem looked down, a small dark stain decorated the hem. Jem smirked.

"Ah, I must've cut myself on the broken facet in the girls bathroom." She said sweetly, "Not to worry. Not that bad, I'm good."

"Well that's good. Hey Jem, I think you were right, this dance is a total drag." Johnny said, "Wanna get out of here?"

"I dunno, the dance committee seemed to put their hearts into the décor." Jem said with a smile. Johnny scowled.

"I thought you didn't want to be here?" he asked, Jem laughed.

"I really don't." She said, "Come on let's go."

Without saying another word the duo went to leave when they exited it was dark out. The sky was a swirl of blues and blacks, and stars blanketed the sky.

"Pretty…" Jem mumbled as they walked down the street. "So Nny, you wanted to tell me something earlier today didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"Back at the dance, you spaced out before you could say anything." She explained, Johnny nodded.

"O-oh yeah. Listen, I've been wanting to tell you this for a while and—" Johnny was cut off by the sound of a ambulance car siren. The two paused as the car drove past in a hurry. Headed straight for their high school.

"Oh wow, what do you think happened?" Jem asked "Maybe someone broke an ankle in their high heels maybe? Anyway Nny you were saying?"

"Uhm nevermind. It's nothing." He said, Jem pursed her lips then shrugged.

"Ok then. Now come on let's get going. This dress is starting to bug me." She said, and continued walking. Johnny nodded silently and followed, mentally kicking himself for flaking out again.

~0~

The next morning, Johnny and Jem woke up and came downstairs. Mr. and Mrs. C were watching the news. The story of the hour featured an accident at the high school. Apparently Julie, had been found in the courtyard fountain with cuts all over her body, her dress had been torn to shreds and her hair had ripped out of her head, and her face was hardly recognizable. Mrs. C. gasped.

"Oh my god." She mumbled, "Who would do such a thing…?"

"Oh man, I just saw here yesterday at the dance." Jem said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "She was totally fine. I can't believe someone actually did that to her."

Johnny looked to Jem, her expression was unreadable through her glasses. Something about her reaction though, seemed…off.

"Well thank goodness she's still alive." Mr. C said narrowing his eyes at the screen. Jem looked to Johnny's father.

"She is? But she was found at the bottom of the fountain. How could she possibly survive that?" she asked.

"The Reporter said it took several attempts but they managed to revive her." Mrs. C said calmly with a sigh, "I hope they catch the person who did this to her. It must be horrible for that poor girl."

"Good luck." Johnny muttered. "Julie's got an enemy list the size of the reject table at the high school."

"Johnny." Mrs. C said sternly giving her son a stern look. Johnny huffed.

"I'm just sayin." He grumbled, Mrs. C. sighed as she went to the kitchen to wash the dishes from breakfast. Leaving Johnny, Mr. C, and Jem alone in the living room.

"By the way, Jem," Mr. C began as he picked up a newpaper and started reading, "Isn't time for you to go home? I'm sure you're mother is very worried about you…"

"Mom said she could stay for a while dad." Johnny said. Jem scowled, and fixed her glasses.

"It's ok Nny," She said as she stood up from her seat on the floor. "You're right Mr. C. I'm sure momma wants me home by now. I'll go change and head home. Thanks again for letting me stay here."

Mr. C said nothing simply grunted and flipped through the pages of the newspaper he was reading. Jem shrugged and headed back upstairs. Johnny followed.

"You know you don't have to go home right now. Mom'll talk to dad and you can stay a little longer." He said as the two entered his room. Jem shook her head, and removed her glasses.

"Nny, I can't stay here forever. You know that." She said, "Besides with any luck my mom is passed out on her bed, and won't notice that I'm home till later."

Johnny bit his lip. if only there was a way to get rid of that evil woman. Then Jem would be ok, and she could stay with them, but that wouldn't happen. Or could it? If Mrs. F were to somehow go missing, or mysteriously die…then that would solve all their problems. Jem would be free of her mom, and maybe, he could finally tell her how he felt about her.

"Hey Nny, come on don't make me force you out of your own bed room." Jem said breaking Johnny from his thoughts. "Come on I need to change, believe it or not I am a girl. I need privacy."

"S-sorry." Johnny mumbled his face turning red. He turned and left his room as Jem shut the door to change. He sat on the floor waiting for Jem to finish changing and come out. As he waited he tried to figure out a plan to get rid of Mrs. F. he finally settled on a plan; he'd sneak into Jem's house late at night after they had fallen asleep. He'd go into Mrs. F's room with a knife, and do exactly what that maniac did to Julie at the dance. It was perfect. Jem's mom would be dead, the police would blame the crazy person who attacked Julie, and Jem would be free.

After a while Jem still hadn't come out of Johnny's room. He scowled, and knocked on the door to check on her.

"Jem? Come on how long does it take to change?" He asked, opening the door. He found his room empty. Jem had left through his bedroom window, without telling Johnny. Was it because she didn't want to face johnny's father? Mr. C really did know how to make her feel like shit. That bastard. Johnny sighed when suddenly a familiar rose tinted sight caught his eye. There sitting on Johnny's night stand, was Jem's rose colored glasses. He scowled as he picked them up.

"She would just leave these here, she never forgets her glasses." He said, "She's blind without them."

Johnny then ran to his window and looked out to see just how far Jem had made it to her house without her glasses. He then saw the door shut to her house. She must have memorized the way to her house, like she did to the girls bathroom at the school. Though that still didn't explain why she left her glasses here. The idea that she would just leave them there bothered Johnny, as for the rest of the day he'd try to figure that out.

~0~

Meanwhile at Jem's house. Jem walked in the front door as quietly as possible. The place wreaked of stale air and alcohol. She creped past the living room where the TV was on, and the volume was turned up way too loud. Mrs. F was—as Jem had hoped—past out on the couch, clinging to an empty bottle of cheap alcohol. Jem sighed and walked toward the living room, where she took the empty bottle from her mother's limp hand. Even without her glasses Jem knew exactly where to find her mother when she was out cold.

She scowled down at her mother, even through the fog of cheap cigarettes and alcohol, and the lack of her glasses. She could still see just how pathetic her mother was. Ever since Jem's father—a man she had never gotten to meet, or ever get to know—had stepped out on her, she had blamed Jem for everything that went wrong from then on. She had even retreated into booze, and probably even drugs. She was pathetic, and the fact that she blamed it all on Jem, made her blood want to boil. Though she could never truly hate Mrs. F. after all she was her mother. She had given birth to her, had kept her around, and even though she continuously, and mercilessly abused her; Jem truly loved her mother.

Which was why this was going to be so hard to do.

"Momma," Jem whispered, shaking her mother awake, "Momma wake up. I have to tell you something."

"W-wha…? Jem?" Mrs. F. mumbled, she was only half awake, "What the fuck are you doing here? I thought I told you to get lost! My life would be so much better without you. I should have killed you when you were still growing inside me."

"I know momma." Jem said softly, "I'm going to make you happy now, ok momma…."

Jem then reached into her pocket and retrieved the small blade she had in her pocket. She swung the blade out. It glistened in the dim lighting of the house.

"What the hell…what are you doing?! Jem stop!" Mrs. F shouted as Jem grabbed her mother by her jaw and brought the blade up to her mother's eye level. Mrs. F struggled, but somehow couldn't manage to get free of her daughter's grasp. Jem's eyes filled with tears, which she quickly blinked away, as she used the blade to slash her mother's throat. Blood spilled onto the couch, and splashed on Jem's clothing. Mrs. F's body went limp, as she now lied dead on the couch. Jem bit her lip, as she fell to her knees, staining her knee high socks in her mother's blood. She then let out a sigh, and looked to her now dead mother, her expression was cold and blank.

"I love you momma…"

~0~

Later that night, Johnny grabbed a knife from the kitchen and slipped out the front door. His plan was solid, and his motivation, was for Jem's sake. With her glasses in his pocket, so that he wouldn't forget or doubt his motivation, he quietly snuck over Jem's fence and into her front yard. From there he could see the TV it was on and turned up way too loud. The light was on in Jem's room. She must be studying. This was perfect, Jem would be safe and the TV would drown out any commotion that went on between Johnny, and Mrs. F.

Thankfully Jem never really paid much mind to lock the door, so Johnny was able to get inside no problem. He crept past the front room and into the living room. From there he would sneak up on Mrs. F. and finally get rid of her for goo. Except, when he got there, what he found was a bloody mess. Blood covered the floor, the coffee table, and even the television. Johnny covered his mouth as he felt bile threatened to come out. He couldn't believe what he saw! On the couch Mrs. F was dead, he neck gouged open, and bloody footprints that led upstairs. Johnny panicked. Who could have done this?! Were they still inside?! Oh god, Jem!

"Nny?" Jem's voice called to him from the stairs. Johnny turned as relief flooded throughout his body, that is, until he saw Jem from the stairs. She stood, her body covered with blood, staining her cloths, and smearing her face. She stared at him with her deep blue-purple eyes, they seemed distant, as though they weren't seeing exactly what was going on. Or staring off into a different world.

"J-Jem…" Johnny mumbled, Jem sighed and crossed her arms.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't come here. Why are you here anyway Johnny?" She said, Johnny stared.

"Jem…what…what happened?! Y-your mom…she's…" He couldn't finish the sentence, he just couldn't bring himself to find those words. Jem smiled a bit and let out a slight giggle.

"What does it look like Nny. Silly." She said calmly, "I killed her."

Johnny stared as Jem walked to her dead mother's side and placed a hand gently on her cheek. "She's much happier now."

"Jem…"

"It wasn't easy, yaknow. Not like with Julie…" Jem interrupted, "Momma didn't struggle as much as Julie, but…it was much harder…so much harder to do it."

She then turned to look at Johnny, "You wanna know a secret Nny? I also tried to kill Julie. It wasn't hard. Wanna know how I did it?"

"J-Jem…what are you talking about…" Johnny asked, staring in horror.

"At the dance. That bitch Julie caught me in the bathroom." Jem explained with a slight frown, "She did what she always did. I was so sick of it."

"Yaknow Nny, I couldn't have done it, if you hadn't taken my glasses. It made it so much easier to carve up Julie's face…" Jem continued, Johnny stared as he reached for Jem's glasses in his pocket, "Oh but don't worry Nny. I'm not blaming you. I'm thanking you. I was able to do what I had been longing to do for some time. Ever since the voices started talking to me…"

"V-voices…?" Johnny stammered. Jem nodded.

"They told me how to do it. They told me that I should buy the tickets to the dance…and they told me that I'd meet Julie in the bathroom. But…somehow…somehow that stupid bitch survived!" She shouted. "After I stabbed her six times, after I carved up her face! Even after I tried to drown her in the school fountain! The bitch survived!"

Johnny stared at the gruesome sight before him. Jem had killed her mother, she had tried to kill Julie. Johnny backed away slowly, only to stumbled over a fallen chair. Jem's glasses flew out of his pocket and clattered against the floor. Jem scowled, and walked over to him, she then knelt down to retrieve her glasses. She then replaced them on her face. The sanity coming back to her eyes as she looked to Johnny who starred in fear, Jem then tilted her head to the side.

"What's wrong Nny? It's still me, I'm still your best friend. I always have been." She said, "That's why I'm telling you all this. Because I trust you."

"Jem…you…you killed her." Johnny said staring at Jem with fear. Jem scowled.

"But Johnny. Isn't that why you came here to my house?" She asked, then pointed to the knife that was on the floor, "With a knife?"

Johnny fell silent.

"It's ok Nny, I'm not mad. I just beat you to it." She continued, then stood and held out her hand for Johnny. "I'm still the same Jem. I'm just liberated now, you see? So what do you say Nny? Want to…help me?"

**Ok So what do you think? Now you understand why I retyped that last chapter about Jem's glasses. With them she can't really do much as far as murder, without them it's like she's a whole other person. Scary huh? So what do you think of crazy Jem? Sorry I haven't updated in a while well Ta-tah. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

** So to the guest review who named themselves **_**vaxilleome,**_** you find me to be pretty messed up? Remember that you are the one looking up fanfictions for a crazed homicidal maniac, I believe that makes you pretty sick in the head as well. So don't judge me. Anyway so last chapter Jem murdered her mother and Johnny came in afterwords. Shocked at first, then he realized that since he was trying to do the same he couldn't blame her on that part. Lame summary, but meh, I've been busy sorry for the late update. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

A few days later, a funeral was held for Mrs. F. Johnny and Jem stood side by side, with the rest of Johnny's family. As far as the town knew, Mrs. F was a victim of the new maniac around town. The one who had tried to murder Julie. However, the truth behind it was, Jem was in fact the one who murdered mrs. F, and attempted to do the same to Julie. Jem, Johnny's best friend, his one and only friend, had killed her mother. She had admitted both of these to him the other day. It was a secret he would keep until the end of his days.

After the funeral, Mrs. C had invited Jem to stay with them. Since Jem had no immediate family, aside a father she had never met, Jem took Mrs. C up on her offer. Something, Mr. C wasn't too happy about. Of course Jem would never acknowledge this displeasure of his, and would continue to act as though she had no idea of how Mr. C felt about her. Although she and Johnny both knew, that he despised her. As to why, neither of them knew.

"Oh Jem I'm so sorry for what happened hun." Mrs. C said softly, hugging Jem tightly, "Thank goodness you weren't hurt."

"When could the murderer have done this though?" Mr. C asked. Mrs. C scowled at him, trying to silently tell him to drop it. Jem was silent for a while, attempting to fix her glasses as she lied limply within Mrs. C's embrace.

"Jem dear, you are more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you need." Mrs. C said sweetly. Jem nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. C." She mumbled, when Mrs. C released her from the ever so tight and loving hug. She then looked to Johnny who stood silently lost in thought next to her. He still couldn't get over the fact that Jem had been the one behind it all. Julie's hospitalization, and her mother's death. He would never forget Jem's expression, it wasn't remorseful at all. Even now as she looked to him she wasn't mourning the loss of her mother. She seemed free.

'_The voices, they told me what I had to do. They told me how I could get away with it all.'_ Jem's words echoed in his mind, '_I'm still the same Jem I've always been, I'm just liberated.'_

That's what she had told him the night he went to murder Mrs. F. that's what she told him when he found her, covered head to toe in her mother's blood. Johnny bit his lip. Had his one and only friend gone insane? If so, what did that make him? He hadn't told anyone of what really happened. That Jem had slashed her mother's throat, and had tried to murder Julie. Nor did his feelings toward Jem change. So then, did that make him crazy too?

"Nny, you there buddy?" Jem;s voice called, breaking Nny from his thoughts. He shook his head.

"W-what? Sorry, I zoned out." He said, Jem smirked and crossed her arms as she looked up at her much taller friend.

"Everyone's left already. Mrs. C said we could hang out in town if we wanted." She said to him. Johhny looked around; everyone really had already left. Though by everyone Jem really meant Mr. and Mrs. C. No one else in the town really cared for, or even liked the F. family..

"Jem…"

"I think it would be good to go get some Cherry Brainfreezies. Hang out in town for a bit, what do you think Nny?" She asked him. Johnny nodded.

"Jem, can we talk?" he asked, Jem scowled at first.

"What about?" she asked back.

"About how you tried to kill Julie." Johnny said. Jem frowned at him and crossed her arms.

"Not so loud Johnny. Don't want the entire town to find out what I've done. Even if the bitch did deserve it." She said, "But what about it?"

"Not here…" Johnny mumbled. Jem nodded.

"Good. We can talk anywhere else, your mom said we just had to get home before it got dark." She said, then gave a slight smirk, "You know with a maniac hanging around town. It's not safe to be out at night anymore."

"Jem, this is really serious. You could get into real trouble if anyone found out." Johnny said, Jem frowned.

"Relax Nny. It's fine." She said then turned and started walking, "No one has even the slightest clue that I was behind it all. I'm not in the least bit worried. Neither should you."

"But Jem…!"

"Listen Nny, the voices are saying that it's fine. I won't get caught. You don't need to worry." She said, Johnny bit his lip and followed her.

"But Jem, what if they're wrong?" he asked, Jem paused and looked back at him.

"They haven't been so far. Why would they suddenly be now?" She asked back, Johnny shrugged. The whole idea that someone was hearing voices usually meant they had gone insane. However the way Jem had talked about them before. How they were liberating. It made him feel as though she made sense. Or maybe…maybe he was just going along with it.

"I'm just saying, maybe, you should lay low." He said, Jem scowled at him through his glasses.

"If I do that Julie will make a fast recovery. You know as well as I do that she doesn't deserve the breath she sucks in everyday." She said, "and after what she did to me, she deserved it."

"Yeah but…"

"Nny, why are you so against this? You hate Julie too. And," Jem continued pulling a kitchen knife out, "Let's not forget who brought this little trinket over to my house."

"J-Jem!" Johnny shouted attempting to rip the blade from her hands. Jem, however snatched it away, "Jem when did you lift that from your house?"

"Before the police showed up." She said calmly, "The voices said that if I took it I'd get away with it. It's a good thing I did too. This thing was covered in momma's blood, and _your_ finger prints. If I didn't you'd be behind bars."

Johnny gulped, he must have dropped it when he freaked out over what happened. However, now Jem was holding it too, what if someone saw her with it? She'd get caught, and be sent to prison, and then Johnny would have lost the only friend he ever had.

"By the way, Nny, how is it your parents haven't noticed this thing missing?" Jem asked, using the tip of the blade to push her glasses back in place.

"Mom hasn't cooked anything the past few days I guess. I-I dunno." He mumbled. Jem frowned, and looked up at the taller teen.

"Come on Nny," She said grabbing Johnny by the arm, "We'll dump the knife over the bridge outside of town, then come back and get cherry Freezies!"

"Jem, you know I hate those things." Johnny said, then shook his head and smiled, "Alright let's go."

~0~

Later in the day, Johnny and Jem returned to his house. They had dumped the knife Johnny had taken from his house, and then spent the day messing around in town. However since there wasn't really much they could do, being a small town, they ended up just hanging around the roller rink.

"Hey, yaknow Ann?" Jem asked, randomly as the two went up to his room. Johnny scowled.

"Who Ann Guish? Yeah what about her?" He asked, Jem shrugged.

"I talked to her while you were in the bathroom at the roller rink." She said, "I'm a little surprise, she came up to me and told me she was dating that boy who wears the fake fangs."

"That's not Ann Guish like. Doesn't she usually avoid…well…everyone?" Johnny asked. Jem nodded.

"I know that's what was so weird." She said, "Anyway I'm just throwin that out there."

"Welcome back you two." Mrs. C announced when the duo entered the living room. Jem and Johnny looked to the older woman, Mrs. C had a happy smile on her face. It was almost as if she was trying to act like the whole death of Jem's mother hadn't really happened. It sort of freaked Johnny out, however Jem didn't seem at all effected by the strange smile Mrs. C had on her face.

"Hey Mrs. C, thanks again for letting me stay here." She said walking further into the house, Johnny followed.

"Of course Jem," Mrs. C said, "You two go get washed up, and I'll fix dinner."

The two teens nodded then headed upstairs. The two were silent for a while until they were in Johnny's room, once there Johnny shut the door and turned to Jem who was removing her glasses to rub her eyes.

"Jem, I just realized something," He said, Jem paused and looked to Johnny, her glasses still in her hand.

"Yes?" She asked.

"W-what if Julie wakes up and she remembers you were the one who tried to kill her?" He said in a whisper shout, "She could tell the police and you could get caught!"

"Yes, I'm, aware of that too." Jem said calmly as she pocketed her glasses. She then was quiet and stared at Nny's wall she then looked to Johnny with those eyes that seemed to stare off into a different world, "Which is why I've decided that later tonight I'm going to finish the job."

**Dun dun DUN! Haha it's been a while you guys. I've missed you. I really need to go fall back into the Johnny The Homicidal Maniac fanbase. Sadly I've lost my JTHM scans. **** pouty. Oh well I'll figure something out I suppose. See ya! REVIEW! **


End file.
